Revealed
by Music Fantasi
Summary: When Midna collapses from exhaustion after warping the missing piece of Eldin Bridge, along the path to recovery, his most guarded secret is revealed to the ones that he wanted to hide it from the most. Now he must face them and their judgment. oneshot


_Disclaimer: I no own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess..._

_Revised 7/6/11_

_This is the same story but I did tweak a few things so its slightly different; like some of the wording and such. Nothing too major._

_Enjoy _

" Hurry up! We don't have the time for you to rest now!" Midna yelled from her place on Link's furry back. The wolf sighed through his nose as he started running through the desert once more.

He'd been moving constantly since he had obtained the Master Sword almost five days ago and was very close to collapsing from exhaustion. Though Midna still refused to give him a good break, but he wasn't too angry; he knew she just wanted to get to the Mirror Chamber as soon as possible and their little detour right now wasn't helping time matters.

Currently, he was running in his wolf form to check out a giant slab of stone sticking up out of the sand a few miles away. Link had a strong suspicion that that hunk of stone was the missing piece of the Bridge of Eldin. As the duo came closer to the sixty-foot tall tower of rock Link was proved right, much to Midna's annoyance. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about finding it-it would help cut down on their travel time-, but she _hated _being wrong. Even more so when Link proves her wrong.

"_Can you warp it back to Eldin Bridge?" _Link's voice echoed in her head. The first time they'd met in Hyrule Castle it had surprised and not to mention scared her, but now she was used to it. Plus she loved how it made her mind feel pleasantly warm.

"Of course." She said confidently. She'd moved things much larger before! Though she hadn't been an imp then and not over such a great distance...

Link seemed to notice her hidden doubt. "_You don't have to warp it directly there if it's too far. Warp it to Hyrule Field first it that's easier for you." _

Midna crossed her short arms across her chest, "Are you trying to imply that you don't think I'm strong enough?"

"_You know that is not what I meant. I was just-" _

"Save it." She snapped as she darted back to warp the huge piece of bridge. She knew she was over reacting, pride was a bitch, and she couldn't stand his kind selflessness right now.

"_Midna wait!" _Link's voice yelled inside of her head. The worry is his tone echoed and bounced off the sides of her skull. She didn't deserve his kindness.

Not paying any attention to the Guardian Beast barking below her, Midna zapped the stone slab with her Twili magic. And, with much more effort than she'd ever admit, lifted it up and it dissolved into pieces as it transversed Hyrule, Link and herself soon following. Instead of allowing the bridge segment to crash back into place and most likely break and go tumbling into the void beneath the bridge with Link and herself in tow, she carefully place it back where it belonged. Link materialized on top of it moments later while Midna stayed above to inspect her handy work.

"HA! See, I told you I could do it! I told...," She suddenly dipped and swayed as exhaustion swept through her. Her strength left her all at once and the next thing she knew, she was rapidly falling back down to the bridge.

"_MIDNA!"_ The last thing she saw was the worry and fear in the eyes of her wolf, and then only darkness.

Link ran as fast as his exhausted limbs could carry him and jumped higher than he ever had on his own. He caught Midna between his front legs and held her against his chest with his head and neck. He crashed back down to the cold stone bridge, rolling and tumbling, before finally stopping, a headache already starting to throb in Link's head from the impact.

Without knowing what else he could do for her as an exhausted wolf, Link leaned her against his furry side and curled up around her. Night was fast approaching and with it came freezing temperatures to the northern regions of Hyrule. He felt his eyelids droop but forced them open. He couldn't sleep now; he had to keep watch over Midna! It was the least he could do for all the help she's given him. She deserved so much more, but he would never be able to thank her enough and would always be in her dept.

He stayed awake by her long into the night, but eventually exhaustion won and Link fell asleep.

* * *

A little while past noon the next day Link woke from his energizing sleep rather violently. His body jerked and his head snapped up with such force that it popped his neck. His breathing stopped when he realized that he had fallen asleep and immediately made sure Midna was where he'd left her. He relaxed slightly when he saw her sleeping peacefully against his side, though she had turned over on her side during the night. He watched their surroundings, wide-awake, for the rest of the day, but as night once again approached he could feel weariness tug at him once again.

Suddenly he had an idea. Carefully he got to his feet and walked a few paces from a grumbling Midna. When he was a safe distance away, he howled out the notes to Epona's Song as loudly as he could and hoped his trusted companion would hear them and come. As he waited he made his way back to Midna and put her back in the same position she'd been in. The imp muttered something, turned over, and snuggled into his warm fur. Then she smiled.

Oddly enough, Link didn't want to look away from her peaceful, happy face. He'd gazed at her many time while she slept, as creepy as it sounds, entrance by the level of peacefulness her expression showed only while she slept. Sometimes she'd talk in her sleep. A lot of the time she mumbled about him; for him to hurry up, slow down, get moving, rest, shut up, or stop harassing the people in the Market and the royal-wimpy-guards. Though she would also just say/mumble/sigh his name.

One time she said something about how ugly she thought she was and he'd actually been brave enough to ask her sleeping self why she thought that. Her reply had been something like "Ugly, fat, stubby, IMP body", then, unknown by Link, she'd woken up while she turned over. She would never forget what he said after that or the way he'd said it.

_In a soft, loving tone he'd said, " You're not ugly to me...You may appear to be an imp, but that isn't who you really are. You're smart, crafty, sarcastic, kind, strong, and funny. On the inside, you're the most beautiful person I know."_

As Link recalled the memory, Midna dreamed about it and all the memories she had of the young hero.

Epona came dashing across the bridge and stopped a few feet from the imp and her wolf. Link raised sleepy eyes towards the mare, who immediately started scolding him like the mother he didn't remember. _"Link, you should rest, dear. I mean, really, you are just pushing yourself much too hard! There is no shame in waiting and resting every once and awhile. This cannot be good for you!" _she huffed and stomped her hoof.

His eyes showed her his smile. _" That's actually why I called you here. Could you stand watch and wake me if anything seems amiss?" _

Epona's eyes twinkled lovingly down at her friend. _"Of course, master-"_ He growled slightly at her. _"Link." _She corrected herself and he stopped. She laughed at him, but he was too tired to care.

Finally, after two days, Midna woke up. She was still lying against Link's warm side in the middle of the deserted Eldin Bridge. Epona stood close by and Link was lazily watching her. He seemed to be barely awake, but still he was carrying on a conversation with the mare in a language that Midna couldn't understand.

Something warm and soft was draped across most of her small form and upon discovering what it was, she blushed. Link's tail. She didn't really know why it made her blush, but it did and it made her whole body feel warmer. She acted like she was still asleep until the flush faded. Then she pushed herself into a sitting position, not moving Link's tail.

_"Midna, your awake!" _Link's concern and joy washed over he as she gazed into his cobalt eyes. _"How do you feel?" _

"I'm fine. What happened?"

_"Well in the middle of your gloating, you lost consciousness and fell. I caught you and you've been sleeping for the past few days." _

"What!" The Twili yelled in astonishment. She surged to her feet, not trusting herself to float, " Then we have to get moving! We have to get to the Mirror Chamber and defeat Zant and..." She swayed, suddenly light-headed.

Link was to his feet and beside her instantly. He let her lean on him until it passed, then said in a stern tone that he seldom used, _"Right now you need to rest. Getting to the Mirror Chamber and Zant can wait a few more days." _

" I can't! We can't! There's still too much to do and we have to get it all done as quickly as we can! It can't wait! Now let's get going." she look into his eyes again.

_"No." _

"What do you mean 'No?'" She shouted in frustration. They didn't have time for this!

_"Exactly that. No. I will force you to rest if I must." _

" And how do you plan on forcing _me _to do anything, wolfboy?"She asked sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed and she could practically see the smirk he'd be wearing were he human. _"How do you plan on getting anything accomplished without me, imp?" _

His words froze her frustration and made her eyes widen. " You wouldn't..." she said in disbelief. He wouldn't abandon her would he? She couldn't do this without him! She was just a cursed imp! And that just made it worse, because he knew that and was using it against her! Damn it, weren't heros supposed to be stupid and leave the thinking and such to their guides?

_"Try me." _His sharp eyes narrowed more as if daring her to do just that. With a sigh she looked away in defeat and lumbered onto his back.

"Fine, you win. So where to? I can warp us." He gave her a dry look. "What?" she snapped.

_"The point of this is for you to rest. So shut up, lie down, and rest." _And with that, he was off, running across Hyrule Field with Epona by his side. _"Next stop, Ordon!" _Midna sighed as she lay down on his back and was lulled to sleep by the steady pace of his running, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

The children were finally coming home from Kakariko. They weren't too happy about it because they didn't want to leave the needy in the village yet. However, homesickness and the promise of seeing their families won them over eventually to where they couldn't wait to get home.

Ilia and Beth sat on the back of the wagon with Malo inside and Colin and Talo on either side of the wagon with a shield on thier backs and sword in hand. Telma sat at the head leading the horse along towards the entrance to Faron woods.

Ilia listened as Beth went on and on about Goddesses only know what, when she swore she heard Epona. At first she didn't pay attention to it, but then she heard it again; a loud neighing that sounded just. Like. Epona. Quickly she jumped off the wagon and ran towards the noise. " Ilia!" Beth and Telma yelled after her. She didn't pay them any attention.

" I got her!" Colin yelled and ran after his friend. They came around the turn of the hill that separated them from seeing the entrance to their home. He finally caught up to her when she stopped. Slightly out of breath, he asked, " Ilia what are you doing? You know it's not safe to take off like that!"

But her eyes didn't move from in front of her. Colin turned his gaze that way as she whispered " Epona." And there the horse was; with a growling, black and cream wolf on her back. She was trying to buck him off, but wasn't having any luck.

" Epona!" Ilia screamed as she started to run towards the mare, who had just gotten the wolf off. Colin drew his sword and shield and ran towards the predator. Both horse and wolf stopped moving to turn their attention towards the approaching pair, then exchanged glances.

_' Shit!' _Link though with a yelp as he ducked down as Colin's shield went flying over his head. _' Stupid! You're never supposed to throw your defense like that!' _Link scolded in his mind. Then he heard them, he'd know their obnoxious screech anywhere; Kargarocs. Epona seemed to hear it too, as they faced the same direction to see two of the monstrous birds speeding towards them. Link's attention was brought back to Colin as the boy dashed towards him, sword raised in a position that left him wide open.

Link sighed through his nose as he dodged, thinking _' I'm going to have a lot to teach this boy.'_ Quickly he head butted Colin in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and jumped to the side, watching the Kargarocs closely. It was a mistake leaving himself open, even if for a moment, like that, however. Ilia picked up the thrown shield and hurled it at Link's head. It made contact with a loud _thwack _just as his gaze turned towards the incoming threat.

With a small growl Link fell, disoriented and fighting the black spots invading his vision, as the birds went in for the kill. " Ilia look out!" Colin shouted. She screamed as the bird descended and grabbed her roughly with its talons. " Ilia!" he yelled running, but was forced to stop when a blur of black with a cream strip raced past him. Link barked once before jumping on top of Epona and the horse dashed a few steps before jumping. Link jumped as well and launched in the air, breaking the bird's right wing.

They crashed back to the ground and Epona stomped on the Kargaroc's chest, killing it instantly. Ilia was stumbling to her feet when Colin screamed. Link snapped his attention to the boy and ran to help him. The Kargaroc had managed to knock Colin's sword out of his hands and Colin to the ground. It went in to slash at him with its long claws and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

It never came. He heard a sharp yelp then a _thump_ as something crashed to the ground beside him. Snapping his eyes open, Colin discovered the wolf on its side facing away from him. Blood dripped down its back.

The Kargaroc came in to attack once more, but Link _(the wolf if you're lost)_ forced himself to his feet and jumped towards its neck. His fangs sunk in the rough, leathery skin, causing the monster to screech out and try to shake Link off. He held strong in his fatal grip even though his side burned and stung and he felt dizzy.

Colin closed his eyes and covered his ears at the monster's horrid cry, only to open them again when something warm and wet rained down on him. It was blood. Red blood from the wolf splashed onto the side of his face and his arm. Purple blood from the Kargaroc splashed down on his head.

Finally, with one last screech, the creature perished and plummeted back down to the ground. Link had been torn off of the bird by its left wing, causing him to rip open its throat, and was now falling. He closed his eyes, thinking briefly about how much altitude the dumb bird had gotten, before his stomach met something hard with a _crack_, though not quite as hard as he had been expecting. His body lurched as whatever it was that he was on landed.

His eyes snapped open in the shock of landing and he noticed that he was a few feet above the ground and on something a chestnut brown. His mind was fuzzy from lose of blood from the gash of his side and exhaustion from running. He lost conciseness.

Colin and Ilia ran over to the wolf where it laid on Epona's back. The couldn't believe that a wild wolf had saved their lives or that Epona saved the wolf's life or how high Epona had jumped. Hell they couldn't believe andything within the past few minutes was real. They didn't seem to notice how the wolf's shadow had disappeared when Epona jumped or how it was darker then the mare's own shadow. Midna was getting her strength back.

Ilia and Colin told Epona to wait a little while then go to Link's house with the wolf before they collected Colin's shield and sword and raced back to the wagon. Epona did as she was told and just before nightfall, the two children came.

" What are we going to do?" Colin asked.

" We're going to make sure its wound is clean and give it shelter while it heals and rests. There must be a reason why Epona wanted to save the wolf, so we should do the same." Ilia responded while digging around her bag for the bandages she'd brought.

" So we're going to let it stay in Link's house? What if he comes home?"

" Then we'll tell him what's going on. I'm sure he wouldn't mind too terribly."

" Or he'll kill it!" Ilia glared at him. " Fine, but how are we going to get him up there?"

" Umm, I don't know. I was hoping you'd have an idea for that." Ilia smiled shyly.

Colin sighed and they elapsed into silence as they thought. " I got it! We can get a piece of wood, like a tree branch, and use it like a ramp!" Colin shouted.

" Shhh! Don't shout like that, do you want to get caught? but that's a great idea, let's go find a piece." They left and returned a few minutes later with defeated looks on their faces. " I can't believe we can't find a large enough branch. We live in a forest!"

Colin nodded in silent agreement then look up to see the wolf was gone. " Ilia. The wolf."

" Where'd it go!" Epona grunted and shock her mane. They looked at her and she looked at the natural porch by Link's door. There lay the sleeping wolf. " How in the world did it get up there?"

Colin shrugged." Well that problem's solved!" Ilia shook it off as well and they hurried up the stairs. The wolf's wound was quickly and thoroughly cleaned and bandaged. It wasn't as deep as they thought it had been. After they were all done and the wolf was sleeping comfortably on a pile of blankets, Colin asked " What should we call him?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well we can't just keep calling him an it and wolf."

" How do you know it's a he?"

" 'Cause of how big and muscular the body is. My dad told me that a male wolf is larger than the females." Colin stated.

" Oh. Well my dad told me that if you name an animal you'll get attached to it and we can't do that. There is no way we would be allowed to have a pet wolf." Colin looked disheartened at the statement. " So we'll just call him wolfy. Now come on before our parents come looking for us."

" Ok."

Link opened his eyes slowly. " So you're _finally _awake." he heard Midna say. He grunted at her and stretched. His limbs were awfully stiff and his side and chest were sore. _'Well what do you expect after falling Nayru knows how far back to the ground-Er horse. Whatever, it was a long drop.' _

" You've been sleeping for a whole two days. We sure are wasting a lot of time."

He was _not _in the mood for her attitude right now. _" Well I am sooo sorry for the inconvenience of having my side ripped open! If you can't stand my company so much as to want to get _everything _done quicker than possible, then go find a new hero!" _

He glared at her as his voice bellowed in her head. When he finished he curtly walked to the other side of the room. He didn't even care to think about how he got back to his house as he sat down with his back facing the imp.

She stared at his back as his words still echoed in her mind. Couldn't stand his company? That was the complete opposite of how she felt! She loved his company, so much in fact that when she was out of it she felt like part of herself was missing. When she thinks back to before she met him, she realizes that she always felt that way; she didn't feel whole without him. She floated to his side, " Link..." she started, her hand reached out to touch his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but she could see that his eyes burned with anger, but also swam with tears and hurt. He shrugged off her hand.

She didn't understand how much it hurt him to think that she hated his company. He knew she wanted to save her world, but if she wouldn't push him to such extremes so often, they would get a lot more accomplished faster. They wouldn't have to deal with him collapsing from exhaustion and unable to do anything major for at least a full day. Did she not want to stop because then she'd have to sit there alone with him or something?

" Link, I-" she was cut off by the door starting to open. Quickly she disappeared back into Link's shadow. _' Why did they have to come back now!' _she looked up from his shadow into his down-turned face just in time to see a single tear fall from his clenched eyes. It was a heart wrenching sight for her.

" He's awake." He heard Colin whisper. Once he got his emotions back under control he was able to slip on his emotionless mask he used when fighting or talking to his enemies and looked the children's way.

They stared back into his cobalt eyes, not moving a muscle. Finally Link looked away and padded back over to his bed of sheets and plopped down. He thought he understood what was going on. He had saved them from the Kargarocs so they were returning the favor by making sure he healed and lived. '_This kind of thing was going to get them killed one day.' _He sighed to himself.

They took the wolf's actions as a sort of acceptance and started moving about the house. After a while they started to come closer to him. He didn't really mind, but he had to play it off like he was a real wolf, so he bristled and growled slightly. They stopped. _'That was easy.' _Soon after that they left with a promise to return before nightfall with food. Link stopped the door from closing all the way and when he was sure that Ilia and Colin were out of sight, he slipped out. The first thing he saw was a scrawny looking man in a cloak walk by into the village.

He wasn't all that concerned, people came to the village all the time to seek a sword, a lesson, goat milk, and other things, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He didn't get long to think about it before Midna popped out of his shadow.

It hurt her to see that his emotionless mask stayed in place. She was used to seeing it, it had been in place every time they met Zant or fought a boss or mini-boss, but it had never been directed at her; they were on ok terms by the time he was able to wear it. " Link I didn't mean to upset you." He looked at her for a moment then looked away. " It's not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that the people in my world are suffering. I am the only one that can save them! And Princess Zelda, we have to save her as well. There are so many people depending on me-_us_-and we have to save our worlds as quickly as possible." She didn't take her eyes off him.

" _I understand Midna, I always have." _He whispered in her head.

" Then why did-"

" _Would it kill you to give me a break every now and then? Would it kill you to let me relax or rest once every day or so? Would it kill you to stop thinking about everyone and everything else for one minute and think about what you want, truly want, or do something you want to do for just a few moments?"_ he looked back at her.

" But everyone-"

" _Forget about everyone for one moment, please, and tell me what you think about then. If you keep focusing on everything like this, it's going to drive you insane." _It wasn't that Link didn't care about all the people he was fighting to save, he just didn't want it to completely consume his life. He made sure that he would sometimes stop and clear his mind of everything he had to do and think about something else. It was his way of maintaining his sanity.

Midna was quiet for a few moments as she mulled over what he said. Link watched her as she gazed at Epona grazing beneath them. She was trying to clear her mind of Zant, Zelda, and the war they alone were fighting. What _did_ she think about then?

" _Do you want to know my favorite things to think about?" _Link asked quietly. Midna looked back into his cobalt eyes and nodded mutely. _" I think about here, my home, I think about all the good times I've had with my friends, I think about clear blue skies and open fields, and I think about you."_

" Me?" She asked in surprise. " Why would you think about me? I'm just the freaky imp that dragged you into all this mess." She grumbled looking away.

" _No, you're the amazing person that has helped me save my homeland and all the people I care about. And you didn't drag me into anything, I ran into it on my own will. Though I didn't really have a choice either way, not with a Triforce piece." _

She laughed slightly despite herself. " Do you really think I'm amazing?"

" _One of the most amazing people I've met."_ She could hear his smile. _" Midna, I-"_ there was a sudden explosion from inside of the village that made the ground around them lurch. Already smoke was becoming visible. There was another explosion, but this time, a scream could be heard after it. Link didn't hesitate. He jumped off his porch and dashed as quickly as he could into the village. The water wheel beside Talo and Malo's house was completely destroyed, and there was a part of the ground singed and blacked from something exploding upon it.

The scrawny, cloaked man Link had seen earlier was smiling evilly and in his arms was Malo with a jagged dagger to his neck. " Now tell me where Hyrule's up and coming hero is. I know he lives here. If you do not, then this boy shall parish." his voice was the sterotype for creepy, cult guys. It was sinister, morbid, but not deep.

Link's eyes narrowed at him as he came dashing into the village. He attacked the man, causing him to scream in pain and surprise as Link's fangs sank deeply into his shoulder. When he dropped Malo, Link released him and caught Malo by his shirt collar with his teeth. He darted away from the evil man towards the villagers. They watched him warily and Rusl drew his sword. Link gently placed Malo on the ground and rubbed his head against his cheek to help calm him down a bit, before moving forward a safe distance away. The villagers ran to Malo as soon as he did. Link crouched defensively infront of them, glaring and snarling furiously.

" My, my, you seem to have a pet wolf. And a strong one by the looks of it. I might keep him around and train him to do my bidding." The man cooed. It made Link sick, he felt his shadow heat up as Midna summoned some of her magic to kill the man. "Oh, what is that? Is that magic I sense?" Midna snapped her magic back and Link clawed the ground below him nervously. As the man's eyes drifted over the group of people before him Link lunged. But the man was ready this time. He was caught in a wave of dark energy and pain racked through him violently.

" Was it you, wolf? Are you also a wielder of dark magic?" The man brought Link closer to him and looked him over. He looked into his eyes. " You do not have the eyes of a wolf. There's too much intellegance in them, too much light."

Link knew something was wrong; he'd been hit with dark magic before, more powerful dark magic, and it had never affected him this way, though it did feel like something in this magic was different. What was going on? It felt like his bones themselves were moving and his skin and muscles were stretching and tearing. He only felt this way when-_' Oh no.'_

Link glared at the man. " Hmmm. I really would love to keep you as a pet, wolf, but I fear you may be too spirited and powerful. It's a shame the light got to you first, I am very saddened that I must kill you." He intensified the flow of dark magic, making Link howl in pain. A howl that quickly transformed into a yell. A yell in a very familiar voice to those of the village. The flow stopped out of the man's shock, and Link dropped to the ground panting. All stared at the downed Hylian who had moments ago been a wild beast. " Well, this is quite unexpected. The Hero was right under my nose the entire time."

Link's eyes flashed open and he kicked his legs out at the man. He snapped the man's knee and caused him to fall. In a flash Link was on top of him with the Master Sword to his neck. His glare was much more intimidating as a Hylian the man noticed. " Who sent you?" Link growl much like a wolf.

" L-like I'd ever tell you." The man spat starting to summon his dark powers only to be rewarded with a very painful shock jolting through his body starting from his neck. He yelped out in agony.

" Ah-ah-ah. This sword here doesn't seem to like that dark magic of yours. Wouldn't you say?" Link mocked the man's coo from earlier. In his eyes was nothing but rage. " Now, tell me, did Zant send you?" Link pressed the blade a little harder against his neck drawing out blood now. The magician remained silent. " Still won't tell, I am very saddened that I must kill you."

It frightened the villagers to see this side of Link. It was nothing like his ususal gentle self. This was the side that was the warrior, the cold, ruthless killer. That's what it took to be a hero. You had to be able to kill. Many people just thought it was easy and would lead to fame, but they were wrong. They saw this now as they saw how their gentle, quiet goatherd had changed.

" It does not matter! My God will give me life anew!" He summoned his powers again, but this time didn't release them at the Master Sword's rejection, only intensified the power. This killed him in only a few moments. Link sighed as he put the blade away and stood up. He was dreading it and didn't want to, he wanted to just go lock himself in his house, but he faced the villagers, he faced his family.

" Link...how.." Uli started but couldn't seem to finish. The sun was just starting to go down.

It was the hour of twilight.

" It seems only fitting that you discover this little secret in the hour of twilight." He laughed sadly, looking towards the ground where the embodiment of Zant's curse lay. " I..." his left hand started to burn. On instinct he turned around and drew his sword, getting into a defensive position.

The villagers watched him curiously. What did he see or sense that they did not. Suddenly a form appeared. It was in a strange black robe with turquoise designs on it. His helmet was quite silly looking; it had its tongue out and its eyes looked cross-eyed. Midna came out without hesitation now and positioned herself right beside Link's head, magic ready to fire. " Looks like my plan did its job. Your secret is out now, pathetic little hero. Now the ones you are closest to know that you are a beast of twilight, a savage that has killed countless people." Link's eyes burned with hatred as he glared Zant down. Zant hovered closer and whispered, " To bad they will never discover that those people were corrupted and bent on killing anything I say." He laughed and Link lunged.

The Master Sword cut through Zant's robe and sliced his arm. Zant's eyes spotted the idol lying on the ground a few feet from where he stood. With his power he lifted it up and faster than a blink of an eye, slammed it back into Link's forehead, causing the young hero to fall backwards. The Master Sword was ripped out of his head and Link transformed.

The villagers were helpless. All they could do was watch as their friend fought, fought for them, again. He was always fighting for them; to save them, to help them, to heal them, to please them. He had fought for them all his life. And they had never done the same for him.

" I took the light from the Light Spirit when it dared to try and protect you, now I will do the same with this pitiful sword of yours." Zant lifted the Master Sword into the air.

Haunch was the first to break away from the pack and run towards the hawk grass. He picked up a piece and hid behind a house. Rusl started walking forward, sword still drawn, looking for an opening. Midna threw a blast of energy at him, but it was easily stopped and turned back on her. Link jumped in the way of it at the last second, taking the hit and being blasted back. " Link!" Midna tried to go to him, but Zant stopped her. It was just like at Lanayru all over again, but this time they didn't have the light spirit with them.

Zant laughed at their feeble attempt to defeat him. He started to absorb the blade's power, but something went wrong. The Master Sword reversed the power and absorbed Zant's power, purified it, and made it its own. The blade shown brighter and Zant threw the blade away, lodging it high in a rock outcropping.

Out of nowhere a hawk descended rapidly and slammed into Zant middle back. Rusl leaped, aiming to bury his sword in the demon's heart, but missed and got his shoulder like Link. Uli, Pergie, Sera, and all the children ran over to the wolf trying vainly to regain its footing. Fado came bounding in on a goat and rammed right into Zant's stomach. With Zant distracted Midna broke free and hurled a blast of energy at Zant with all her impish might. It struck him in the head. Midna smiled.

_" Hide me."_ Link whispered into their minds, not thinking about the effect this would have of them. They looked caught off guard, but did as he said.

Zant fell to his knees with a pained grunt. How was it that these farmers, _weaklings_, could do this to him? If his God every found out about this, he would be done for. Now the only option left was a strategic withdraw. " Don't think this is over _'Hero'_" he spat the word.

" Of course not." Link's Hylian voice replied. Zant's head turned towards him just in time to see the bomb arrow whizzing through the air towards him. He warped as quickly as he could, but the arrow still landed with a loud _BOOM_. Link smiled and stared laughing. " I guess we know what it does when it rejects you, huh?" Link asked Midna, not noticing she'd already retreated back to his shadow, continuing to laugh like an insane idiot; he couldn't help but find this whole situation hilarious.

" Link, why are you laughing?" Rusl asked.

" Why shouldn't I be? The ubsurb king of the Twili, the one who took the light from three of four Light Spirits, the one who corrupted his whole world, just got his ass kicked by a village of simple farmers!" Midna started giggling quitely from his shadow, the villagers exchanged looks.

" Who are you calling simple?" Jaggle challenged jokingly. Link just rolled his eyes, still laughing.

" I hate killing your good mood, but what was that man talking about by 'beast of twilight' and 'a savage that has killed countless people'?" Bo asked.

Surprisingly, that did not kill Link's mood in the slightest, for Link knew the truth and knew that they would believe him. " Hmmmm, I have an idea." He said instead of answering.

" And what is that?" Colin jumped in.

" I think we should have a celebration for knocking Zant down a couple notches. And we can have a big bonfire and I can tell you all about my quest, though the story doesn't leave this village. Whaddya say?"

" I think that is splendid idea. There hasn't been much to celebrate lately. Plus the children are finally home and we were bound to have a party sometime." Bo smiled. Heads nodded all around.

" Oh I wish I could get some rum from Telma, but Hyrule Castle Town is a day's ride." Rusl sighed.

" I can get it and be back within an hour." They gave him a weird look. " Oh, right, I have yet to properly introduce you to my partner. Her name is Midna."

" Link, there's no one there." Talo stated after a moment.

" Midna get out of my shadow." Link said with a growl of annoyance. She slid out slowly, self-concously into their view. After a few tense moments, Link started talking again. " She's a Twili, like Zant, but she isn't evil. She's one of the best, strongest people I know." Link smiled at her causing her to blush.

" Well if Link welcomes you, then so do we. Right?" Sera greeted warmly.

" Yeah." A chorus of voices said.

" This doesn't explain how you can get from here to Castle Town and back in a hour." Rusl stated flatly.

Midna and Link exchanged glances and smirks. He didn't answer, just turned and started walking back to his house. Ilia and Colin's eyes widened slightly and they ran after Link.

" Link wait!" Ilia yelled.

" Hn." Link turned around.

" If you're the wolf that saved me and Ilia, then why were you on Epona's back and why was she trying to buck you off?"

" Oh that? I was tired from running and she offered to give me a ride. When we got close she wanted me to get off so as not to cause a scene in case others spotted us. We were just playing around. She knows who I am even as a wolf, she always has." His eyes traveled towards his mare's direction.

" Why was she making such loud noises and you were growling." Ilia interrogated him.

" She was laughing."

" And the growling?"

" It was just a playful growl. If I was trying to intimidate her it would have sounded much different. Go on back and help set up, I'll be back in a shortly." He smiled as they ran off.

" Nosy couple aren't they?" Midna teased.

" Ilia is protective of my horse." He walked over and stroked Epona's mane lovingly.

" You know, you really should be more careful. That blast Zant threw at me could have killed you!" Midna scolded him.

" Better me, than you." He whispered.

" How can you say that? You're your world's last hope, Zelda's last hope!"

" And you are my last hope." He looked into her eyes.

" What are you talking about? You don't need me." Midna looked away.

" Yes I do." He smiled at her. _' more than you'll ever know...' _. " Do you really think I would be able to do this alone? I was just a farm boy. Without your help, I would still be one." She looked up. " Actually, no, I wouldn't be. I'd be a wolf chained the floor, panicing in a cell, in Hyrule Castle's dungeon." She just laughed gratefully as he smiled before dissolving and warping to Hyrule Castle Town.

This was going to be a nice, well deserved break.


End file.
